free days
by hanjt
Summary: Harry forgets all of his worries and enjoys a silly night with his dorm mates.


**free days**

harry and his dorm mates just having fun.

notes: probably set in third year, but it is late, so i may be missing something. sorry if i am. hope you enjoy it!

\--

The wireless blasted the newest hit from the Weird Sisters, the laughter of the dorm's occupants mixing with the fast song.

"Wh-what even _is_ that?" Neville barely managed, tears in his eyes.

"You look like a – a… well, I can't even bloody tell!" Ron wheezed.

Harry couldn't speak – his laughter shook his whole body. It wasn't even that funny… but it was. And all five of them were laughing. Harry felt light, like nothing else mattered in that exact moment, hyped up on Ron's packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, watching Seamus do the most ridiculous jig.

"Why, it's Irish dancin', o' course!" Seamus said through the giggling, kicking his right leg too high, arms stuck to his sides. "It's all abou' the leg work in this form of dance," he added with a wink. Dean choked on a gummy worm.

"Me pop taught me the basic steps –"

"Oh, I thought you would have been taught by a dying flamingo," Harry said whilst trying to control his laughter.

Ron chortled the loudest, shakily wiping his eyes.

"Merlin, if you're all jus' gonna mock me I won't preform!" Seamus said in a bogus voice of disappointment, dramatically falling back onto his bed, hand landing atop his forehead. The dancing seemed to have worn him out, telling by his flushed cheeks and quick rise and fall of his chest.

"Awe, it's alright Shay. I personally think it was fantastic. So fantastic you should go and perform for Madam Rosmerta, bet she'd love that _leg work_." Dean offered, waggling his eye brows.

Seamus snorted loudly, only causing more laughter in the room. "I-I should teach Ron, he's the one who fancies her!"

"Don't even go near me with those moves, Finnigan," Ron said, clutching his sides.

Laughter ensured everyone for a few more moments, smiles wide and cheeks red.

When everyone was beginning to settle down, Neville suddenly gagged, spitting out a brown Every Flavour Bean. " _Oh my god_ – It tastes _terrible_ –" He wiped his tongue on his pyjama sleeve repeatedly, making retching sounds as a new wave of laughter took over the rest of them.

"I bet it's crap flavoured. Just Nev's luck," Ron tittered, slapping his knee weakly.

Harry suppressed his laughing for a moment to get his water bottle from the bedside table and pass it over to the poor boy. Neville gladly took it, chugging half the bottle in a matter of seconds. He panted as he handed the bottle back. Neville shuddered and wiped his mouth once again.

"Yeah. Just my luck." Neville said, pulling a face.

"If it helps to know, George reckons he once got a bogey flavoured one. Nasty things, they can be." Ron said, nose upturned.

"Yeah, but you can still get real good ones. I swear I once had a strawberry cheesecake flavoured one a couple years back. It was the best thing I've ever tasted…" Seamus said dreamily, still laying on his bed in the same position as before.

"You've just got to take that leap of faith with Bertie Bott's." Dean said.

"I guess I'm out of faith, then, because I am _never_ having one of those again. Who wants the rest of mine?" Neville said as he stubbornly shoved the packet at the end of his bed.

"I'll have them," Ron shrugged, walking over and taking the packet. He turned to go back and sit on his own bed.

"You know… you could be eating brain flavoured beans, and you wouldn't even know." Harry said out of nowhere, the thought suddenly coming to his mind. "It is every flavour…"

"Oh, no, don't stay stuff like that… I usually don't mind the mysterious flavours." Dean said, cringing slightly.

"Imagine flesh flavoured beans, then." Seamus smirked, watching Dean cringe further.

"You'd think they would at least stop at faeces flavour…" Neville muttered.

"Oi, turn the music up a little. I reckon this is one of Spellbound's new songs," Ron said when a new song started on the wireless.

As Dean turned the dial up, the boys began going into conversation about the witches in the band. Casual chatter continued like this for another hour or so, when a prefect barged in to tell them to go to sleep. Dean turned the wireless off, and the room quietened quickly.

Harry sighed contently, stomach full of candy and heart feeling free. He found a comfortable position in bed and closed his eyes.


End file.
